1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device capable of providing a user with tactile feedback using a tactile user interface and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device may provide a user with a user interface for control of an electronic appliance. Through use of the display device, the user can control the electronic appliance by visually confirming an operational state of the electronic appliance. A recent display device is capable of receiving a control command of a user by detecting a user touch gesture via a touch sensitive function. This allows the user to control an electronic appliance by directly touching the digital device without using input tools, such as a keyboard, mouse, etc. Such a display device may provide the user with a variety of user interfaces, examples of which may include a visual user interface and a tactile user interface. A conventional tactile user interface usable with the display device functions to generate only constant tactile feedback regardless of a control operation of the user, and thus has difficulty in adaptively responding to the control operation of the user.